Dragon of Fire
by DragonVeela
Summary: when Sakura become powerful and Naruto and saskue are no where to be found, who shows up?  why Itachi Uchiha, duh!  he asks her for help, but will she do it?
1. Chapter 1

It was raining really hard in the village hidden in the leafs, we haven't had a rain like this for a good while. Naruto was still out looking for Saskue but my heart had hardened so much that I didn't care if he was found anymore. I had changed so much over the years, I wasn't the scared little girl I was that was always hiding behind Naruto and Saskue. No, I was no longer weak, no longer helpless, no longer needful of being protected. I wasn't any of that anymore. I was Sakura, Dragon as some called me now, that take down ten men in one swing of my swords. I was one of the most feared ninja's now, thanks to the Lord of the West and the Vampire that had made me known. Shessomaru had done me a great service by training me, he worked me till I couldn't work anymore and still he worked me harder. He was the most cruelest demon in the world but deep down he was a great friend. I couldn't see myself without him now, as well as the others I have met along the way to strength. Kenshin was a very well known and horrifying vampire, he could kill you alone with his amber eyes. They were full of hate and evil that they had scared her to the core when she first met him. She was going to be his nightly meal but she had convinced him other wise to let her live. He tried her and she had become one of the Vampire Kings favorites, he was very wise but his temper could get the better of him sometimes. All in all I had become stronger and that was my goal from the beginning, but there was still something missing but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I shrugged it off as I jumped off the roof top and started walking down the street to my apartment. I passed the Uchiha complex that had once been the home of Saskue and Itachi Uchiha. I shook my head at the gate, so much sorrow was inside those walls that one could go inside anymore.

I reached my apartment and quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was as warm as I had left it this morning, thankfully sense I got cold so easily. I caught my reflection of myself in the mirror hanging on the wall and I couldn't help but stare at what I had become. I had grown my pink hair back out and it was now down past my butt, I had it up in a messy pony tail right now but it was usually down. My sea foam green eyes were still the same except they had a ring of silver around the pupil now, how it got there was a whole different story that just brought back bad memories. My breasts were huge now, no one had expected them to grow like they did sense I was so flat chested in my youth. I was curvy now, but I was still very light so that I could move around easily. I shook my head as I passed the mirror and entered my bedroom.

I didn't notice the presence at first, he covered up his charkra so well that I wasn't able to realize he was there. What gave him away was that I looked up and saw his red eyes through the mirror. I froze, what was Itachi Uchiha doing here of all places? I slowly turned around to face him, he had no expression on his pale perfect face. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as I grabbed a kuni out of my thigh pocket. "What are you doing here Uchiha?!" I yelled when he didn't answer. He smirked a little when I yelled at him, "What do you think im doing here Sakura?" I froze when he said my name, I never even knew he knew it. "How would I know?" He got up slowly from the edge of the bed and walked silently over to were I stood. In mere seconds he was inches away from me but I couldn't move to keep him from coming any closer. "Where is my brother little one?" He asked me with such coldness to his voice that I shivered. "How would I know? I haven't seen him in two years." I said bitterly, I didn't want to see him either. "How unfortunate." He said as he lazily traced my jaw line. "What about the nine tailed fox? Where is he?" I shook my head, "As I said, I don't know. Out looking for your brother I would think." I said as I watched his red eyes. "Hm...interesting, but not as much as rumors I've heard." I quirked an eye brow at the older Uchiha, "What do you mean?" Itachi's smirked at me again and a shiver ran down my spine. "Why, of you. The Dragon of the village hidden in the leaves. You studied under the great demon lord of the west and the vampire king, most impressive." I narrowed my eyes a bit, what was he getting at? "I'll be back my little cherry blossom, and don't even try to warn the anbu. It wont do you any good." He said as he kissed me.

My green eyes widened, I couldn't believe Itachi Uchiha was actually kissing me. I had heard that he was so cold that he lost his heart long ago. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking, no demanding, entrance and I couldn't help but grant it. His tongue danced with mine for a time but before I knew it the kiss was over and Itachi was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days sense our last encounter and I was getting edgy, why would Itachi come back? It wasn't like I was the least bit interesting. I mean sure I had come up in the world but that didn't mean anything...did it? I shook my head, no of course not Itachi was just playing games with my head. Nothing more, nothing less. I quickly got all thoughts of the older Uchiha out of my head as I entered the forest, it had been my refuge even when I was a child. I shook my head, it had been my mothers as well. I walked to the crystal spring, I had always thought the waters were enchanted when I was little but truth be told it actually was. "Yuri! Are you there?" I yelled out into the dark forest waiting for a response. "Yuri!" I heard wind chimes and I new she was coming, it was the sound the water made before she apeared. "Ah, Sakura its you. I almost thought it was one of the travelers." Yuri joked as she smiled a little.

Yuri was a beautiful woman, with long silver hair, clear blue eyes, and the sweetest voice someone could ever have. She was one of one of my greatest friends, I don't know what I'd do without her. "I don't think I look like a traveler do you?" Yuri shook her head and giggled, "no I suppose not. What do I owe the visit, hm?" My eyes dimmed, "well...I'm sure you remember the Uchiha family, your old enough I'm sure. Their oldest son was in my house last night." I new she could tell by the way my eyes darkened that something was wrong. She urged me forward with a nod of her head, " well...he's looking for his brother and Naruto. I don't know where the hell either of them are, and I have a feeling he thinks I'm protecting them. I don't know what to do..." I said as I sat down on the lush green grass. The wind chimes sounded again as Yuri moved and sat beside me. "Well...I don't know what to tell you dragon, I mean you don't know what he wants and before you know you really cant do anything about it. Wait it out a bit, maybe its more then what you think." I nodded my head as I sat back in the grass, "ya I guess your right, there's nothing I can do if I don't know what he's planing. But I can prepare for the worse." Yuri nodded, "are you going to tell the anbu?" I shook my head at that thought, "no, its Itachi Uchiha. I don't think they could handle him...no matter how good they are." I looked back over at Yuri with a soft smile on my face. "Lets get off this and have some fun shall we?" Yuri smirked and brought some water up out of the spring to splash me. "Lets."

That night I came home soaking wet and still laughing, I always had fun with Yuri no matter what day it was. I quickly entered my bedroom and took off my clothes and jumped in the shower. As I let the water stream down my face I couldn't help but think about the Uchiha again. There was just something about him that I couldn't get off my mind. I know he didn't have a hear at all but was there a slight chance? I shook my head at that thought, no there wasn't Itachi was a cold blooded murder. I got out of the shower and changed into a pink night gown and slipped under the covers of my bed. Before sleep claimed me I had one thought go through my mind, if I get killed im SO blaming Naruto.

I watched the pink haired ninja from her window, I new she was asleep so I wouldn't go in tonight like I told myself I would. I shook my head, I didn't have feelings for her it was quite the opposite really. She was a tool to get what I wanted, I knew how to push her bottons and I was going to push them hard. I smirked a bit, I had tricked many and Sakura was no different from any of them. She was as innocent as my brother is. Saskue couldn't do what I asked him to even if he tried, I just asked him to do one thing and that was hate me more then anything else in the world. But I new this wasn't the case even though he thought he was doing what I asked easily. He hated himself much more then myself right now and it was pitiful really. He couldn't even do one simple thing that I asked of him, no he couldn't even hate me with all his being. I scowled to myself, 'I'll give him a reason to hate me more then himself very soon.' I thought as I smirked and disappeared into the darkness of the night.


End file.
